Sky
by ThatGirlInBlack
Summary: Draco is an author that keeps his identity a secret with a penname, what will he do when he is finally being forced to reveal his identity and what will his number one fan Harry Potter think about it? HPDM slash
1. Chapter 1

Sky

Chapter One

"You've made those books your entire life…"

I barely listened to her as I turned another page in the newest book, I had only 3 chapters left in the 45 chapter 897 paged book and I had only been reading for about four hours.

"It annoys me how crazy you go over the new books," she sighed, "and I thought I was obsessed with reading. Sometimes I wish Voldemort was still alive so you'd have something to do. You barely even take your time to read them, but during the time that you're waiting for a new book to come out you read almost all of them over and over again…why?"

I nodded my head and continued on with my reading.

"See you don't even pay attention to the world around you," she hit me on the back of the head, "Pay some bloody attention!"

I turned to look at her for the first time since I had started reading. "What in the bleeding hell do you want?"

"I want you to read this article," she said. "I think you'll like it." She smiled her eyes alight, as if she knew something I didn't.

"Why the hell would I give a shite about the bullshit magazine article you of all people are reading 'Mione?"

"Suite yourself," she shrugged, "I just thought you would be interested in reading it considering it is about _him_." She emphasized the last word and I knew who she was talking about.

"Gimme that!" I pulled the magazine away from her quickly.

She giggled, "I knew that would get you."

I read though the article frantically, she hadn't been lying it was about him.

-tgib-

Draco sat in his beautifully large home by the coast near his fireplace, he was arguing with his publisher about the publicity stunt he had just pulled.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you! I said it 11years ago and I'm going to say it for the rest of my career, listen closely, I don't what anyone to know who I am. What is it with all of these hints your people are giving the press and why in fucking hell do they think that I am going to be revealing my identity soon? I have a penname for a reason!"

"We understand Mr. Malfoy, but your fans are just dying to know, we can't leave them in the dark forever."

"No actually you don't understand," Draco sighed, "Everything is fine the way it is Robert…I like it when the fans are curious."

"We can't keep it that way forever Mr. Malfoy, it's not my choice, okay. Either you do it, or they won't represent you anymore."

"I'll talk to you later…"

Draco walked out of his living room and into the kitchen.

"I need a drink…" he whispered.

-tgib-

_Mystery Author's Secrets Revealed_

_Article by Rita Skeeter_

**_Who is Damien Sky? Is his name really even Damien? And why is he so talented? _**

_These are some of the questions many of the fans of this bestselling author have been _

_asking. I'm afraid I can't answer all of these for you as only he can do that; but I have _

_been told a rather interesting amount of information by Robert Greene, assistant to the _

_president of the Owl Eyes publishing company. This lucky young man has actually met _

_face to face with the talented writer and knows his true identity, unfortunately he refused _

_to unveil that mystery to me, but here is what I did find out:_

_His name isn't really Damien, it is a penname as most fans guessed._

_He's 22_

_Has Blond Hair and is in fact a wizard (that's right ladies it's a man)_

_Although I couldn't get all of the information out of Mr. Greene, he informed me that _

"_Mr. Sky" will be revealing his true identity and though they haven't decided on a date _

_time or place it will be soon…_

I put the magazine down and looked at Hermione, "They really want to kill me, don't they?" I asked her, she smirked. "They barely told me anything here!"

"Well at least you know he's your age and a blond…sexy…" she smirked.

"Well that's true and according to the article, I should know everything soon…the only problem is…so will everyone else…"

"Oh Harry don't give me that again, honestly you're not in love with him you're just a fan like everyone else, besides he's probably hideous."

"I highly doubt it…"

She laughed, "Me too actually."

I reopened my book and continued reading more excited than I'd been in a while.

tgib

**AN: This came to me out of no where one day...hope it seems interesting i want to know if i should continue posting this so let me know what you think. -TGIB**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own HP

Sky

Chapter Two

"What am I supposed to do now that I'm done with the book?" I complained flicking through the channels of the new T.V I had talked Hermione into getting from a muggle store.

"I don't know, maybe get a life," she said sarcastically.

"I hope he's gay."

"You and a million other blokes, Harry…"

She looked at her watch and turned to me, "Harry, it's 9:00 and I'm starving, think we should go to dinner?"

"Without Ron?"

"He said he was gonna be late, we can just bring something back for him."

"Fine, but if he gets mad it's your fault."

-tgib-

Draco stood up from his couch, shot glass in hand, disheveled and still half asleep. He ran a hand through his hair and cursed when he remembered what he had just found out. His head was pounding to the point where it could burst as he tried desperately but failed to walk straight through his house. He walked into his bedroom, his hand clutching the wall when he glanced up and looked at the time on his floating alarm clock.

"Fuck!" he shouted and then grabbed his head as a result of the shock-wave that passed through his skull.

He noticed it was 8:45, fifteen minutes and he would be late for his shift at work.

-tgib-

"Where do you want to go?" I asked Hermione as I was driving.

She thought, "I don't know…" She suddenly pointed to a place in the far right, "There, that place is good I think I ate there once with Ron."

"You think?"

"Oh! Honestly Harry just go!"

I pulled up and parked right in front of the restaurant.

We walked inside and to my surprise the place was much larger than it looked.

"I'm guessing they're wizards…" I whispered

Hermione and I walked farther into the restaurant and were greeted by a woman at the front desk.

"Table for two please," I asked. She smiled and asked one of her assistants to seat us.

We walked towards our table and finally she stopped at a booth in the back and we sat down. She smiled at me flirtingly, "Your waiter will be with you shortly," she says cooing.

"Okay," I answered blushing.

-tgib-

Draco jumped into his car and sped down the street. When he reached the building he looked at his watch to see that it was now 9:15, "Good timing," he whispered to himself.

He rushed out of the car and ran into the building waving 'Hi' to whoever he knew.

"You're late," he heard someone say.

He turned around, it was the manager, David.

"I know," he whispered.

"Twenty minutes late…" he added. "Here take this," he handed Draco a notepad. "You have the next table."

"And what table might that be?"

"Table 16…Now hurry!"

-tgib-

Hermione sat impatiently, "I thought that woman said shortly,"

"Oh calm down, one will come," I assured her.

"Have you been waiting long?" a male voice comes from the side.

"Yes actually," Hermione said still looking at her menu.

"Well I'm sorry for the inconvenience," He paused, "My name is Draco, and I'll be your waiter this evening."

'Mione and I both turned up toward him, "Draco? Draco Malfoy?" we both asked in unison.

"Yes," he said finally annoyed.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," Hermione smirked.

And I just sat there shocked.

AN: I hope this chapter was good... please review! oh and for those who are wondering why draco has a job its because he still has to keep up appearances, people dont know he's making oodles of money from writing his books...( kinda like secret identity...even though its his true one...) I hope you liked plz read than review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own HP...sigh wish i did...

Sky

Chapter Three-

"So Malfoy," Hermione said smugly. "How's your mum and dad? Have you gone to visit them in St. Mungos? Those dementors really did take a toll on them at Azkaban after we won the war. If you ask me you should have been thrown in there with them."

"Shut your mouth, mudblood and just order your food."

She smirked, "You're in no position to speak to me in that manner." I looked at her disapprovingly and she attempted to change her manner, "Fine, I'll have the stuffed chicken parmesan, and linguini pasta."

"Soup or Salad?"

"Salad…Ceasar." Hermione said.

"Potter?" He turned to me as if he were waiting for something.

"Oh," I said remembering, "I'll just have the cheeseburger with fries…"

"Everything on it?"

"Yessir…"

"What do you want to drink?"

"A beer, thanks…"

"You?" he asked looking at Hermione.

"Lemonade."

"Alright, I'll be back soon with your food," Malfoy said turning around.

Hermione looked at me, "You can't tell me that wasn't the most priceless thing that has ever happened to you."

"I still think you should have been a bit nicer to him."

"Me? Be nice to that git? Why?"

"There's always the chance he could spit in your food."

"Right, didn't think about that…Too late now."

"Yup."

-tgib-

Draco stormed through the restaurant until he reached the door that said Employees Only. He walked into the kitchen and posted the notepad paper he had just written on unto the wall for the cooks. He went into the large refrigerator and grabbed a beer for Potter, then walked towards the fountain to pour Granger her lemonade. He contemplated spitting into her cup but concluded that he was too mature for that juvenile stunt. He grabbed her finished salad from off the counter and braced himself for returning to their table…

He walked through the restaurant once again with all of the items in his hands, Draco was far from clumsy, he was in fact a Malfoy. He was nearly to the table when he saw a black book in Potter's hand, the only color present were red letters…He moved a little bit closer to see what they read. It was Till Death Do We Part 3: Crystal Eyes.

"My Book!" he whispered loudly feeling actually quite flattered.

"What?" Potter looked at him confused.

"Oh goody my salad is here," Granger interrupted. "Harry put that book away you already finished it this afternoon, what's the point of reading it again so soon."

Potter scowled at her and obeyed, "Because that's what true fans do," he whispered.

Draco placed Grangers salad down in front of her followed by her lemonade and then Potters beer.

"You're a fan?" Draco leaned toward Potter.

"Yes," He answered dully.

"Well he's a good friend of mine…"

AN: I know it's kinda short but it just felt right ending it here...know what I mean. Hope you like! read and review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP...**

Sky

Chapter Four-**  
**

Potter's eyes lit up.

"You expect Harry and me to believe that load of bullocks?" Granger sneered.

"Did it look as if I was speaking to you?" Draco turned his head toward the witch.

She put her eyes down toward her salad, grabbed her fork and began to eat.

"Well, then," Draco cleared his throat brushing down his uniform, "Whether you believe me or not I shall be back with your main course soon." He turned around ready to walk to the kitchen again.

"Wait Malfoy…" Potter said grabbing his shoulder and turning him around, "Ummm…if you really know him like you say…give this to him." He handed Draco and folded white paper. "I'll believe you when I get a legitimate response…"

Draco took the paper surprised and put it into his pants pocket and turned around once more without saying a thing.

Hermione stared at me as if I had three heads, "You actually trusted that scum bag with a letter to D.S.?"

"I charmed it," I said matter-of –factly, "Only the real author of these books can read it. We'll know if he's lying soon enough."

-tgib-

When in the kitchen Draco rushed to pull the paper out of his pocket. He looked at the paper expecting to see a long heartwarming story of how Harry Potter is his number one fan and would love to meet him, but as he opened the letter he was surprised to see only this:

_DS, _

_If you're reading this, congrats, you are in fact the author of the 'Till Death Do We Part series…As you know…I love your books, though I highly doubt this letter will ever touch your hands. If you care enough to answer all I need is one word; your favorite color._

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. I say congrats because I charmed the letter so that only you the true DS could read it._

Draco folded the paper slowly, "Potter has got to be the most bloody mad person I have ever met…" he whispered to himself. " I wonder if his mother dropped him on his head often before she died…"

-tgib-

Hemione stared at me as we walked back to the car, "Do you really believe he knows him?"

"If I did would I have charmed it?"

"I suppose not…"

We got into the car and drove off with the ocassional "I can't believe he spoke to me that way!" coming from Hermione…I looked at her again and again, I couldn't possibly let Hermione know that I hoped with every fiber I had left that Draco really did know D.S.

-tgib-

Draco Malfoy sat at his bedside, he laughed as he read and reread Potter's note. "Having a pen pal could be fun," he whispered to himself. "Especially if its Harry Potter."

He grabbed a pen and paper from his bureau,

_HP,_

_Green_

_DS  
_

He folded his paper up, placed it upon his bureau and turned out his light.

TBC…

**AN: I know I took forever…I'm sorry…hope you like!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I do not own HP...yeah...**

**Sky**

Chapter Five-

_Josephine walked through the corridor slowly, she was dressed and ready to leave…all she had to do was get out of the house without waking her husband. She grasped her pregnant belly and remembered the way he had thrown her across the floor. She recalled how Emily said the three wives before her had disappeared. Josephine got to the front door and rested her hand upon the door knob…_

"You're really not kidding when you pick up one of those books again are you Harry," Ron said to me. "If you ask me, you need a girlfriend."

Hermione looked at me and smirked, we both began to laugh.

"No really," said Ron defending himself. "I haven't seen you with a female since you dated my sister…"

"Too bad you can't say the same about her…" Hermione joked, "She's had about 6 different blokes over to her pad this week."

Ron looked at her sternly and angrily. He got up from his chair to give Hermione a kiss. "Well I'm off now," he said. "I need a drink." He walked out of the room.

"She's a big girl now Ronald…Don't let it kill you!" Hermione yelled after him.

Hermione looks at me her smile growing… "So," she says, "It's been three days, do you have any intention of seeing that git again for your letter?"

"Yes but I'd much rather go alone, seeing as you and he don't quite get along…"

Ron returned, bursting into the room, "I've got the most bloody brilliant idea!" He yelled.

-tgib-

Draco Malfoy posted the next order upon the wall. Three days he had been carrying his reply in his apron pocket, and Potter had yet to have come to pick it up. "Bloody git…" he whispered. He prepared his costumers drinks and walked back out of the kitchen. He arrived at table four and placed their items upon their table. "I'll be back with your food shortly," he said politely. He turns back around in the direction of the kitchen and his eyes open widely.

"Potter…" He whispers under his breath. He looks closely to see Potter sitting at a table with the Weasley girl, or should he say woman. She was dressed in a horribly small red dress that showed so much skin she might have been better off wearing nothing. Draco surveyed the restaurant to see which one of his co-workers would be serving them.

He saw a woman walk toward their table. It was Jasmine. He sprinted toward her and grabbed her shoulder. "You wouldn't mind trading tables with me would you?" He asked.

"No…" she answered confused. "What table do you have?"

"Four."

"Okay."

Draco walked toward Potter's table with a smile on his face. "Hello again Potter," he said coolly. The Weasley girl looks up at him. "Malfoy?" she asked with a strange look upon her face.

"Yeah," Draco said annoyed, "Look Potter, Damien said to give you this," Draco dug into his apron pocket and pulled out a white piece of paper and held it out to him.

-tgib-

Ginny stares at me as if I've grown 16 heads. "Harry?" she inquired, "You speak to Draco Malfoy?" I stay quiet and grab the paper from him.

"So what will you be having?" Draco asked, helping me refrain from answering Ginny's previous question.

The rest of the meal went on normally without Ginny asking one question about the letter…

We journeyed out of the restaurant. Ginny leaning very close to me clinging unto my arm as we walked. "So are we going to your place or mine?" She whispered what she must have thought was seductively into my ear. "I'd much rather go to yours, I haven't seen your bedroom yet…"

Once in the car, she placed her hand upon my knee. I left it there to humor her…

I could feel Ginny grab my ass as I fumbled with the keys to my apartment and I prayed to Merlin she would stop. I finally got my door open and she pushed me into my living room through the kitchen and into my hallway. "Where's your bedroom?" she asked lustily. I pointed to the right. She walks backwards towards the end of the hall one finger moving in a 'follow me' type way. I rolled my eyes and walked towards her.

We get into my room and she placed her self upon my bed. She put her knees up and opened her legs to reveal that she wasn't wearing any underwear. I could feel myself gagging. I put my head down and my hand upon my forehead… "Ginny, close your legs…" I told her shaking my head.

"Well that's a first," she whispered disappointed. "You know…" she crawled towards me, then sat at the edge of the bed to look up at me, "You don't have to deny me because you are Ron's best friend."

"Trust me that isn't it…" I tell her. Running a hand up my leg, she licks her lips, "What is it then?"

She placed her hand on my crotch and is surprised when she gets no hint of an erection.

"Ginny, please stop…"

"Harry what's wrong?"

"I'm kind of gay…"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I do not own HP...

**Sky**

Chapter Six-

"What the bloody fucking hell did you do to my sister, you right foul git?!" Ron burst into the room taking my collar in his hands and lodging me up against the wall.

"I didn't do anything to her…" I said knowing exactly what he was talking about. More angry than terrified that he chose to approach me this way.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione screamed running into the living room from the kitchen. "Honestly! What do you think you're doing?" She ran towards attempting to pry his hands from my clothing. She pulled out her wand holding it to his face.

He loosened his grip. Turning an even darker shade of red he turned towards Hermione and faced her wand.

"Ginny's been at the Burrow crying her eyes out. Mum told me. " He let me go. "He was the last guy she was with!" he clenched his fists, "Give me one reason I shouldn't beat his brains in!"

I stepped forward to defend myself, Hermione slid her way in between us and placing her hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Because…Harry would never hurt her!" She shouted in her signature emotional voice. "And I believe him…"

Ron stepped back embarrasment replacing some of his anger.

"Well I believe my sister…" he said rubbing his hand through his now sweat soaked red hair. "And her word is more valuable than any guys. No matter how long he's been my friend." He protested pointing at me.

I shook my head. "You know you really can be quite thick, Ronald."

I turned around and grabbed my jacket from the seat, preparing to walk out. Ron was staring at me saying nothing and Hermione turned to grab me by the arm.

"Harry please don't walk out…" She was giving me that 'we aught to tell him' look.

Shaking my arm away from her I walked out of the door.

As I exited I heard Ron calling after me. "Ah right well then Fuck you too then!"

Hermione proceeded to yell at him.

I couldn't care for that much now, Damien had answered my question. It was time to pay Draco a visit…

I hopped into my car heading towards the restaurant not even sure what I was doing but I needed to get over Ron and his denial, not only about his sister but about me as well. 'He should be in about this time.' I thought to myself.

I stroll into the restaurant and am greeted by the same woman from the night with Hermione.

"I need to speak with Draco Malfoy."

-tgib-

The next day had been pretty basic for Draco. He was finally at work hoping to be getting another note from Potter soon, only of course not today. His head was a mess of deadlines and revealed identities. He hoped if conversations with Potter could become exciting they'd be his release, heaven knows he's needed it. He was propped in front of the bathroom mirror, just having splattered some water on his face, when the door opened. Draco looked up at the mirror and behind him stood Potter.

-tgib-

Draco looked up at me in the mirror.

I shook my hair nervously, "They said you'd be in here." I put my hand down, "Took me a few minutes to find you."

"Have another note, I see" he said smirking.

"Actually…no." I said my cheeks burning. "I just needed to get away from everyone."

"And you chose me of all people, why didn't you just go home?" His smirk grew into a smile. "How ironic," he said turning around to face me. "There was a time you were busy complaining about me to everyone. Never thought you'd be complaining about everyone to me."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Is it the brushy haired mudblood Granger bitch?"

I stormed at him and pushed the tip of my wand hard against his neck. "Never say those things about her in my presense again!"

A young man, who seemed to work there, walked into the bathroom and waved at Draco, I silenced my self immediately removing my wand from Draco's skin.

There was awkward silence as the man finished his business. I stepped back and Draco whistled while playing with his nails. "You were loving every second of that." I hissed.

"Don't be so tense Potter." He chuckled "I just have a sense of humor. Ever since you first came into the restaurant they cant stop talking about how The Boy Who Lived Twice is choosing to eat here regularly. I reckon he thought we were snogging."

"Don't be daft. I had my wand at your neck."

"Kinky."

-tgib-

He knew it had been bold, however Potter seemed bothered. He didn't know why but he wanted to make him feel better.

"How about this," The Boy Who Lived looked up, embarrasment showing on his face. "How about I tell my manager we have an emergency," Draco made sure to wink. "And we apparate our arses out of here to have a few drinks at my place." He lifted Harry's face by his chin and came in close. "It'll help you drown your sorrows,"

Draco pushed passed Harry and through the door, "Whatever they may be."

TBC

A/N: Sorry this took so long. Now that I've graduated and it's the summer I'll be back on my game, I guess the HBP movie gave me some inspiration. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy and look forward to the next chapter. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

Sky

Chapter Seven-

"Apparate?!" I called behind him. "I normally choose not to travel that way anymore since the war," I said getting in close to him, "I haven't even seen Floo Powder in two years, besides my cars out front."

"Me neither," Malfoy answered over his shoulder, "And so is mine, but seeing you…"He trailed off, "Wait right here," he told me.

I noticed we were standing in front of a door. Draco entered it, and returned some short time later.

"Shall we?" He asked. I glanced around at all the people walking back and forth behind us. He grabbed my arm and I felt a wave of pressure come over me. My intestines felt as if they would be pulled though my throat. It stopped and I was pushed forward unto a couch. I fell over it. I couldn't stop it. I wretched.

"All over my pretty white rug," He laughed.

"Just like Josephine," I coughed referring to Damien's book.

"Don't worry, I won't beat you," He said helping me up. "Maybe you should go into the bathroom and wash up. It's just on the left."

-tgib-

Draco watched as the raven haired beauty walked into his bathroom. He had never exactly thought of him as beautiful before, nor did he ever think of himself as gay. Although there were those few months of experimentation with Blaise. However with all of the writing he'd never had the time to date exactly. He took out his wand and removed the vomit from his carpet.

"Shit," he whispered to himself. He walked calmly around the house looking for anything that would tip Potter off about him being Damien. He left the books, however any manuscripts or ideas for upcoming books had to go however, as well as…

"The note!" If Potter saw that the note hadn't left this house he'd know for sure. He placed it into the bed side drawer of his second guest room and locked it with a charm.

-tgib-

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was so embarrassed, how could I lose my composure that way, and because of apparition. I turned on the water and splashed it on my face.

"What am I doing here?" I whispered, "This is Malfoy's pad." I said a spell to clean my shirt and mouth then rinsed it with water for good measure. Wasn't sure why I cared so much.

I walked out of the bathroom.

"Malfoy!" I called to him from right outside the bathroom. He walked out of the room across the hallway.

"No need to yell," he said holding his ears. "Cleaned up I see," he said commenting on how I no longer had puke on my shirt. "Come have a seat, " he motioned toward the couch I fell over.

"Nice place," I looked up at him to where he stood behind the couch, "You can afford this on a waiter's salary?" I asked stunned.

He stopped in his tracks, I shook my head. " I apologize Draco, that was rude."

"No, it's okay. I'm a Malfoy remember. I have my ways." He smiled. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes please." I surveyed the room. I noticed a copy of Crystal Eyes laying on a coffee table in the corner beside a cell phone. Draco walked back out from what I guessed was his kitchen.

"Oy, you use phones?"

"I don't exactly hate the muggle world Potter if you've noticed." He answered sitting beside me.

"Then why do you say such horrid things about 'Mione?"

He handed me a butter beer with a solemn look upon his face, "Because she says them about me." He swallows and looks at me, "And what else am I gonna say about her? She's brilliant, it's all I have against her."

I looked at my drink.

"When you said drown your sorrows, I thought you meant something a little harder."

"Didn't think you had it in you Potter," he commented.

"I don't." I looked up at him in embarrassment at my slight innuendo.

"Alright then, let's have a real drink." He said getting up.

-tgib-

I wasn't sure how many drinks I'd had, the glasses seemed to refill on their own.

"So what exactly were you fighting with your boyfriend about?" Draco smirked.

"He's not my boyfriend," I said. "I had a date with Ginny last night remember?"

"And how did that go," he rolled his eyes, "Bet she clumsily buggered your cock, that dress was a disgrace." He added slurring.

"No, I wouldn't let her anywhere near my cock." I stated matter-of-factly, "Nor would I allow any other woman."

"Good thing I'm not a woman than," he said leaning in closer to me. I pulled away, slid to the end of the couch and continued my story. Draco made a face at me.

"You see, she went to the Burrow, Ron's parents home, this morning crying her eyes out, because she just found out I'm…" I made a large gulp, there was a lump in the back of my throat.

"Say it," Draco came close to me again. I downed another shot. He leaned his head to the right and placed a soft kiss on the nape of my neck. "Because you're what Harry?" I could feel his breath on my neck. His kisses became firmer as he traveled his way up to my mouth. I prepared myself for the caress of his lips against mine when he stopped. He placed his hand on my inner thigh.

"Say it, and I'll give you a night you'll never forget."

"I'm…"

"Yes?" his hand inched up closer sending a shockwave to my member.

"Because, I'm…" I took a breath in trying to gain composer as he rubbed his hand on my erect penis over my jeans, "…gay," I gulped, "And…"

"And what?"

"I want you…"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...I'm just a pervert.

A/N: This chapter contains smut. I apologize if slash is too much for you, but then again you wouldn't have made it this far eh? So if you're easily offended turn back now. More to come :)

Sky

Chapter Eight

"Brilliant!" Draco exclaimed pulling himself away from me. "That was easy…" he whispered coming in close again. He caught my lips in a kiss and parted them with his tongue. I kissed him back fervently and drunkenly.

He pulled away, "It's obvious."

I stared at him offended, "How?"

"Potter," he said as though he was speaking to a child. "The 'Till Death Do We Part series' fan base is made up of nearly one-hundred percent women, you have to be gay."

"Well that's not very..." I started to speak but my mind suddenly caught onto a question, "Is Damien gay?"

Draco looked stunned. He sat back a bit and ran his hand through his perfect blonde hair. " I don't know…" He trailed of suddenly as if embarrassed, "But that doesn't matter…" He leaned in close to me again and began pecking at my neck.

He was right. At this moment I didn't give one flying fuck. What Draco was doing with his tongue upon my neck felt so good, and I could only imagine how it would feel everywhere else. His hand slid under my arm and around to my back, he worked his way up under my shirt and I felt his nails push into my skin and slide down to just above my jeans.

"Ron would have us killed if he found out about this," I whispered. "The papers will have a field day, I'm having fun staying out of them."

"Well then we'll just have to keep this our little secret," He said seductively, before stealing another kiss.

He brushed his lips against my collar bone, "May," _kiss, "_be," _kiss_, "We should," _kiss_, "go to my bedroom…" _kiss_.

"I thought you'd never ask," I whispered moaning in agreement.

He stood up and I could see the bulge in his pants. Just knowing he wanted me that much, I was scared, was just enough to make me cum. He walked away towards the stairs and I followed him, watching his arse as we walked up. 'He's probably so tight.' I thought to myself. He walked straight to the bedroom at the end of the hall.

"It's huge…" I said commenting on the size of his room.

"That's what he said," He chuckled, and I found myself turning red.

Draco sat upon his bed and patted the space beside him. I sat down next to him. His bed was covered in the softest silk I'd ever felt, "I wouldn't mind being buggered on this," I said chuckling softly. Draco kissed my upper back.

"Good…" he whispered against my skin. He took the bottom of my shirt in his fingers and pulled it up above my head. It didn't feel as awkward as I thought it would, being half naked in Draco's presence. I wanted him to touch me more. He pushed me back to lie against his bed and straddled my pelvis. He kissed my neck again traveling down towards my belly button. I could feel his hard cock against my leg, as his hand travelled up toward the button on my jeans. His lips continued to kiss just below my belly button.

It was killing me. He knew what I wanted and I wanted it so badly. He unzipped my jeans and his finger brushed against me.

"Draco," I moaned.

I was throbbing. He put his hand into my underwear and the rush of his warm skin made me hiss. He pulled me from my pants, gliding a finger against my head.

Suddenly he stopped touching me. I looked up to see him pulling off his own clothes and pulling down my jeans.

"We don't want a mess, now do we?" he said rhetorically.

His skin was so angelically pale. But I didn't have time to admire him as he went to work again. And I felt his hand around my cock again and his lips gently kissing the shaft. His soft breath against my cock made me moan.

I leaned my head back against his pillow. He was teasing me. It was driving me mad. I finally felt his lips around my head and I thought that I would burst. I placed my hand against his head and pulled his hair with my fingers, the other hand clutching the sheets of his bed, as I tried my hardest to hold everything in. He twirled his tongue around my head and then plunged his mouth down the length of my member again and again, he moaned sending a vibration through my pelvis as he pushed me so deep into his throat and curled his tongue up my shaft, I couldn't hold it in anymore, I bucked my pelvis up against his mouth…

"Fuck," I whispered as I shot into his throat.

-tgib-

Draco looked up at Harry. The Boy Who Lived looked absolutely flustered and just so sexy. He swallowed and worked his way back up the length of Harry's body to kiss him passionately.

"Did you like that?" Draco whispered. Harry nodded his head. Draco rubbed himself against Harry's body and separated his legs slowly.

"Oh what are you waiting for?" Harry said impatiently. Draco whispered a spell for lubrication. And pushed his way in between Harry's buttocks.

"Goodness, Potter, when was the last time you…" he commented when he encountered difficulty.

"Never," Harry answered squinting. Draco looked into his eyes and saw his honesty. He smirked and thrust himself inside, "I'll remember to be nice to you in the morning then."

Harry's moans grew louder than he ever thought they could be. He'd never had anyone so loud. He liked it that way. He continued to thrust his way in and out roughly as he felt Harry's nails digging into his arms.

Draco pressed his teeth against the skin below Harry's ear and sucked the skin hard, ensuring he'd leave a mark. He pushed himself deeper into Harry as he came. He took in a deep breath, then kissed along Harry's jaw line. Harry looked at him and closed his eyes his head falling against the pillow finally relaxing.

Draco laughed to himself still kissing Harry's collar. He was his, whether he knew it or not…

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I or will I ever be making money off of this story.

Sky

Chapter Nine-

I awoke in a soft bed of silk, my head pounding as I looked around confused about where I'd been or what I'd done. I rubbed my eyes and grabbed my glasses from the table beside me and looked around the room again, only to become more confused. There was a soreness in a certain place on my body giving away the hint that I had been bottom.

"I'm never bottom," I whispered. 'Unless of course I'm extremely drunk' I thought to myself.

Drunk.

I had been drunk.

Suddenly images of Butterbeer and never end glasses of Firewhiskey came into my mind.

And images of Draco…

Draco Malfoy.

And his tongue, oh he was good with his tongue and his lips and his hands. Just thinking about it made my cock twitch.

I had suddenly came to the realization that I had just had sex with Draco Malfoy the night before.

And had been bottom.

I wasn't the least bit upset.

It'd never felt so good to be bottom.

I got up from the bed allowing the silky bed sheet to drop down around me, revealing my naked form, I grabbed around the room for a pair of pants, any pair that I could walk around the apartment in looking for answers.

I pulled the pants up and made towards the door when I heard running water coming from the left.

This was the master bedroom. Draco must have been in the bathroom. Possibly in the shower.

I walked towards the slightly ajar door on the left, and felt the steam of the hot shower against my face and chest as I snuck in through the crack with every intention to watch, and to touch and possibly repay him for that mind blowing blow-job.

As I stood on the wet tiled floor I stared ahead of me and saw his silhouette. The only thing between us was a glass door that could easily be slid open for me to join when I felt need.

But for now I was just going to watch.

Even through the glass his form was perfect. I could tell I was watching a Malfoy. Even in performing a task like bathing, he was graceful, precise.

Beautiful.

His hands glided over his well built chest and then over his arms. I licked my lips.

'What am I doing?' I thought to myself. 'This is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, the boy who made school a living hell.'

But I could clearly see he wasn't a boy any more.

He motioned to close the shower. I ran farther into the bathroom and pulled open the glass placing my hand on top of his to stop him from closing the water. I stepped inside.

And there I was being drenched in water while wearing Malfoy's pajamas, in Malfoys shower, staring at a very naked Malfoy.

"Potter what are you- uffmgh!?"

Was all me managed to get out before I set upon his lips, shoving him up against the shower wall. He was tense under my grip for just a bit before he relaxed into my kiss and granted my entrance to his mouth. He pulled away slightly as his tongue flicked across my lips sending a chill down my spine then pulled me in once more for a rough kiss in which he bit my bottom lip.

I moaned.

He pushed against me his naked wet chest grinding against mine, his movements causing a welcomed reaction in my body. I found my hands at his buttocks, as it seemed the only reasonable place to put them and pulled his pelvis into mine allowing the friction of my wet pajama pant covered erection to send him the needed signal. I felt his cock twitch to life beneath mine as I rubbed against him even further. He rubbed himself in circles against me, causing me to feel like I could burst at any second. Taught skin rubbing against the friction of my pajamas. His pajamas.

How sexy.

We pulled away for air and looked into each other's eyes before I found myself sucking on the skin of his neck then travelling down towards his small pink erect nipples, paying great attention to both and making sure to flick my tongue against each and give a soft nibble.

He took in a deep breath.

Still I travelled further down knowing that his throbbing cock was begging for the attention of my mouth of my tongue, attention I was giving to his stomach right now as I traced an H along his belly.

"Harr…Harry…please…" He managed to voice.

I was down on my knees now, but I wouldn't give it to him that easily. He was going to beg. He was going to wait longer for the feeling of soft red lips around his cock, the sucking and blowing of the hot red skin that twitched right beside my head. I kissed up his left inner thigh making circles with my tongue. Circles I knew he wished I was making against his cock. I travelled upward and pressed my lips against one of his tightened balls, sucking softly at the skin before I worked my way upward towards his shaft. I kissed and twirled my tongue along the side of his cock before devouring him wholly into my mouth and pushing him deep into my throat.

"Merlin…" I heard him whisper.

I pulled away toward the head of his cock and shoved my mouth back down towards the base again and again, sucking intensely as one hand grabbed at his arse and the other stroked the base of his cock while my tongue swirled along the tip. I could taste the pre-cum as he opened his legs ever so slightly and bucked up into my mouth.

"Oh god yes…"

He was close.

And I knew what would push him over the edge.

I stopped my ministrations on his prick, replacing the warmth and wetness of my mouth with the dry friction of my hand, earning a protesting moan from him to place my middle and index finger into my mouth sucking all the while never taking my eyes off of his. He knew what I was going to do and he opened his legs even more slightly to allow my access. I took his cock into my mouth again pushing I deep into the back of my throat, loosening my muscles so as to keep from gagging as I swirled my fingers around the rim of his hole.

He pushed his arse unto my fingers impatiently and I found him grinding onto them in rhythm with my sucking. I circled my thumb against the space between his testicles and his arsehole, then pressed, pushing my thumb in to hit his spot.

That did it.

I felt the signature tightening of his muscles and as he spilled into my mouth, his arse tensed and loosened again and again around my fingers. I continued sucking until the last of his seed was spent, and then happily swallowed.

I looked up at him, his hair was clinging to the sides of his face. He pushed his blond locks up and out of his eyes to look at me in amazement. His once pale cheeks had a hint of red flush. He was breathing in and out heavily.

Suddenly there was a loud cracking noise that made both of us look to the right.

Then the sound of a buzzing.

Someone had apparated and was at the door.

A/N: hope you enjoyed and thanx to perfecttailor for bringing my review count to 69...thought that was pretty cool xD


End file.
